corusentertainmentfandomcom-20200216-history
List of programs broadcast by Fox Kids
This is a list of television programs broadcast by Fox Kids around the world, which later became Jetix, then Disney XD, now the Hollywood Channel. Australia * Action Man * Bad Dog * Beast Wars: Transformers * Beyblade * Shin-chan * Digimon * Galidor * Heavy Gear: The Animated Series * Medabots * Monster Rancher * Power Rangers Time Force * Sailor Moon * Super Duper Sumos * Tales from the Cryptkeeper * Ultimate Book of Spells * What's with Andy? * Men In Black: The Series * Clueless Europe * Black Hole High * Hamtaro * Let's Go Quintuplets! * Medabots * Pig City * RoboRoach * Shaman King * Shin-chan * Shinzo * Sonic X * The Kids from Room 402 * Totally Spies! * Tracey McBean * Tutenstein India * Dennis the Menace * Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears * Dungeons & Dragons * Fantastic Four * The Incredible Hulk * Iron Man * Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation * RoboCop: The Animated Series * Silver Surfer * Spider-Man * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *''The Tick'' * X-Men Italy * Winx Club (2003-2005) (first 2 seasons only) Latin America * Shin-chan United States This is a list of all programming that aired on the U.S. Fox Kids children's television block. Year 1 (1990-1991) Year 1 consisted of three hours of programming every Saturday, branded as the Fox Children's Network. * Attack of the Killer Tomatoes * Bobby's World * Fox's Fun House (beginning with season 3) * Fox's Peter Pan & the Pirates (Spring 1991 premiere) * Piggsburg Pigs! * Tom & Jerry Kids * Zazoo U (Fall 1990 only) Specials * Swamp Thing (October 1990, April-May 1991 only) Year 2 (1991-1992) Year 2 expanded Saturday morning to four hours and added 90 minutes of programming Monday through Friday. It also re-branded the programming block as the Fox Kids Network. * Attack of the Killer Tomatoes * Beetlejuice (beginning with season 4) * Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventures (beginning with season 2) * Bobby's World * Little Shop * Muppet Babies (reruns only) * Taz-Mania * Tom & Jerry Kids Specials * Little Dracula (Fall 1991 only) * Defenders of Dynatron City (pilot only; February 1992) Year 3 (1992-1993) Year 3 expanded Monday through Friday programming to two and a half and eventually three hours. * Alvin and the Chipmunks (reruns only) * Batman: The Animated Series * Beetlejuice (reruns only) * Bobby's World * Dog City * Eek! The Cat * George of the Jungle (reruns only; Fall 1992 only) * Merrie Melodies (reruns only) * Mighty Mouse: The New Adventures (reruns only; November 1992) * Muppet Babies (reruns only) * Super Dave: Daredevil for Hire * Taz-Mania * The Plucky Duck Show (Fall 1992 only) * Tiny Toon Adventures (beginning with season 3) * Tom & Jerry Kids * X-Men Specials * Ghostwriter (pilot only; October 1992) * Solarman (pilot only; October 1992) * The Incredible Crash Dummies (May 1993) Year 4 (1993-1994) * Animaniacs * Batman: The Animated Series * Bobby's World * Dog City * Droopy, Master Detective (Spring 1994 premiere) * Eek! The Cat / The Terrible Thunderlizards / Eek! and The Terrible Thunderlizards * Merrie Melodies (reruns only) * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers * Taz-Mania * Tiny Toon Adventures (reruns only) * Tom & Jerry Kids * Where on Earth Is Carmen Sandiego? (Spring 1994 premiere) * X-Men (Spring 1994 premiere) Specials * Red Planet (May 1994 only) * Thunderbirds (edited reruns of 1960s TV series; Summer 1994 only) * Trollies Christmas Sing-Along ("Cool Yule", December 1993) Year 5 (1994-1995) * Animaniacs * Batman: The Animated Series * Bobby's World * Dog City (Fall 1994 only) * Droopy, Master Detective (Fall 1994 only) * Eek! Stravaganza ** Eek! The Cat ** The Terrible Thunderlizards * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers * Spider-Man (Spring 1995 premiere) * Taz-Mania * Tiny Toon Adventures (reruns only) * The Fox Cubhouse: ** Jim Henson's Animal Show ** Johnson and Friends ** Rimba's Island * The Tick * Where on Earth Is Carmen Sandiego? * X-Men Specials * A.J.'s Time Travelers (December 1994 only) * Christopher the Christmas Tree ("Cool Yule", December 1994) * Count DeClues' Mystery Castle (October 1994) * Grunt & Punt * Life with Louie (pilot only; December 1994) * Talkin' It Out (May 1995) Year 6 (1995-1996) * Attack of the Killer Tomatoes (reruns only; Spring 1996 only) * Batman: The Animated Series / The Adventures of Batman & Robin * Bobby's World * Casper (Spring 1996 premiere) * Eek! Stravaganza: ** Eek! The Cat ** Klutter! ** The Terrible Thunderlizards * Goosebumps * Life with Louie * Masked Rider * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers / Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers / Power Rangers Zeo * Spider-Man * Taz-Mania * The Fox Cubhouse: ** Budgie the Little Helicopter ** Jim Henson's Animal Show ** Johnson and Friends ** Rimba's Island ** Magic Adventures of Mumfie * The Tick * Where on Earth Is Carmen Sandiego? * X-Men Specials * Sailor Moon (one episode in September 1995 only) * Siegfried & Roy: Masters of the Impossible (February 1996 only) Year 7 (1996-1997) * The Adventures of Batman & Robin * Big Bad Beetleborgs (1996–1997) * Bobby's World * C Bear and Jamal * Casper * Eek! Stravaganza: ** Eek! The Cat ** The Terrible Thunderlizards * Eerie, Indiana (reruns only; Spring 1997 premiere) * Fox's Peter Pan & the Pirates (Fall 1996 only) * Goosebumps * Life with Louie * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers / Power Rangers Zeo / Power Rangers Turbo * Round the Twist (reruns only; Summer 1997 only) * Spider-Man * The Tick (Fall 1996 only) * Where on Earth Is Carmen Sandiego? * X-Men Specials * The Balloonatiks: Christmas Without a Claus ("Cool Yule", December 1996) Year 8 (1997-1998) * The Adventures of Sam & Max: Freelance Police * Beetleborgs Metallix * Bobby's World * C Bear and Jamal (reruns only) * Casper * Eek! Stravaganza: (summer 1998 only) ** Eek! The Cat ** The Terrible Thunderlizards * Eerie, Indiana / Eerie, Indiana: The Other Dimension (Spring 1998 premiere) * Life with Louie * Mowgli: The New Adventures of the Jungle Book (Spring 1998 only) * Ned's Newt (Spring 1998 premiere) * Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation * Power Rangers Turbo / Power Rangers in Space * Silver Surfer (Spring 1998 only) * Space Goofs * Spider-Man * Stickin' Around (reruns only) * Toonsylvania (Spring 1998 premiere) * Ultimate Goosebumps * X-Men Specials * Chimp Lips Theater (two pilots only) Year 9 (1998-1999) * Bobby's World * Casper (Fall 1998 only) * Godzilla: The Series * Life with Louie * Mad Jack the Pirate * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers / Power Rangers in Space / Power Rangers Lost Galaxy * Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog * Ned's Newt * Oggy and the Cockroaches * Space Goofs * Spider-Man * Toonsylvania * The Magic School Bus (reruns only) * The Magician (Spring 1999 only) * The Mr. Potato Head Show * The New Woody Woodpecker Show (Spring 1999 premiere) * The Secret Files of the Spy Dogs * Young Hercules Specials * Donkey Kong Country (reruns only; December 1998 and Summer 1999 only) Year 10 (1999-2000) * Beast Machines: Transformers * Beast Wars: Transformers (reruns only) * Big Guy and Rusty the Boy Robot (Fall 1999 only) * Cybersix (Fall 1999 only) * Digimon * Flint the Time Detective (Spring 2000 premiere) * Godzilla: The Series * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers / Power Rangers Lost Galaxy / Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue * Monster Rancher (Fall 1999 premiere) * NASCAR Racers * Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century * The Avengers: United They Stand * The Magic School Bus (reruns only) * The New Woody Woodpecker Show * Xyber 9: New Dawn (Fall 1999 only) Specials * Spider-Man Unlimited (October 1999 only) Year 11 (2000-2001) Year 11 saw Monday through Friday programming reduced to two hours. * Action Man * Angela Anaconda (Fall 2000 only) * Beast Machines: Transformers * Big Guy and Rusty the Boy Robot (Spring 2001 only) * Cybersix (Fall 2000 only) * Digimon * Dinozaurs (Fall 2000 only) * Dungeons & Dragons (reruns only; Fall 2000 only) * Escaflowne * Flint the Time Detective * Kong: The Animated Series (reruns only; Summer 2001 only) * Los Luchadores (Spring 2001 premiere) * Monster Rancher * NASCAR Racers * Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue / Power Rangers Time Force * Spider-Man Unlimited * The Magic School Bus (reruns only) * The New Woody Woodpecker Show * X-Men Year 12 (2001-2002) Year 12 saw the discontinuation of Monday through Friday programming in December 2001 and the discontinuation of all Fox Kids programming in September 2002. * Action Man * Alienators: Evolution Continues * Digimon * Galidor: Defenders of the Outer Dimension (Spring 2002 premiere) * Life with Louie * Medabots * Mon Colle Knights (Spring 2002 premiere) * Monster Rancher * Moolah Beach (Fall 2001 only) * Power Rangers Time Force / Power Rangers Wild Force * The Magic School Bus (reruns only) * The Ripping Friends * The New Woody Woodpecker Show * Transformers: Robots In Disguise See also * List of programs broadcast by Jetix * Fox Kids * Jetix * 4Kids TV Category:Lists Category:Fox Kids